<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Always the Bad Guy... by Dark_Strange_Son_3145</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099007">Not Always the Bad Guy...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Strange_Son_3145/pseuds/Dark_Strange_Son_3145'>Dark_Strange_Son_3145</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Strange_Son_3145/pseuds/Dark_Strange_Son_3145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil's always hated fighting. Yet he agreed to go to a protest with his oldest friend that he's known since junior high. It wasn't exactly his fault though, he wasn't the one who told those goody-two-shoes to start using their powers for "good deeds". The fact that they had powers was scary enough! So why did so many people support them? Didn't they know that those so called "heroes" could easily take over all of Florida? Or even the whole world! Well, so could him, Janus and Remus if they tried, but that was only if they didn't go with the great idea to fight the heroes. At least Virgil had the audacity to cover his face, unlike the other two. Then the heroes would never find out his real identity, right? It's not like they'll ever bust into their base and kidnap him to interrogate him while they can see his face perfectly... Oh no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oh, hey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Powers: Logan-Telekinesis; Patton-Copy; Roman-Electricity; Virgil-Time Stop; Deceit/Janus-Mimic; Remus; Fear<br/>Names: Logan-Mr Mind; Patton-CopyCat; Roman-Prince Charging; Virgil-Anxiety; Janus-Deceit; Remus-Animal</p><p>These are all the things you'll need to know while reading the story :P</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The heroes will never be able to find our super secret lair!" <br/>"It's literally just a shed that says "Do not enter: Secret lair"."<br/>"... Shut up."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We all are important to society in our own special ways. No matter if you are big, small, or even the average height, you are still very special to the world. To us. To me.” Prince Charging states on live television as Deceit nearly crushes the remote in his hand.</p><p>“That disgusting, little, worm!” Deceit hisses as he throws the remote at Remus, who almost eats it before Virgil has the chance to grab it. “Important to society, everybody matters, what a lying piece of-”</p><p>“Hey Dee? When are we going to go out?” Remus asked. “I’m so bored of staying inside! I wanna go make people scream!!”</p><p>“Ugh, that would probably be for the best. It might actually help me let off some steam…” Deceit sighed as he stood up. He put on his hat and coat before looking over at Virgil. “Are you coming this time, Anxiety?”</p><p>“A-Ah, sorry. I think I’ll just stay here and watch over the base…” Virgil looked away and rubbed his arm nervously. “B-But! You guys go ahead and have your fun, I’ll just be here in case you need any help.”</p><p>“... Alright, if you say so…” Deceit let out a small sigh before giving Remus his mask and leaving. After a few minutes they appeared on the news, getting the same title they always have; Villains. Sure there were many other names, but they all were similar. Antagonist, bad guy, criminal, and many others. They had simply only started to protest against the heroes, then they started to fight and throw stuff at them, then it was just the three of them that started to do things to provoke them, and soon they all got labeled as villains. Of course, those three heroes never really saw virgil since he always wore a full face mask when going against them, so they never really saw much of who he was or what he looked like. He was also the one who did most of the grocery shopping and paying the rent since Deceit and Remus didn’t care too much about giving away their identities.</p><p> His focus drew back to the small television that they had as he saw the usual sequence of events that happened when those two went out. They yell for a bit about their evil scheme, begin to throw punches and kicks along with using their powers, and eventually get caught. Virgil let out a long sigh as he watched his two friends begin to get cuffed. Once the cuffs were almost on, he stopped time. Stopping time was tiring since it was always so hard to know what time it was and how long something took, so he just stopped paying attention to the track of time since it was basically pointless. He took his time as he walked over to the scene where the two were caught. He carefully pulled them over to a spot right outside of the crime scene as he made his way back to the base and started time once again. It was pretty funny watching the police look around, wondering where the two ‘villains’ went. </p><p>After about 20 minutes, Deceit and Remus barged right into the base, or the small shack that they lived in.</p><p>“Those cops looked hilarious when they were searching for us! Good job, Virgin!” Remus commented, purposely using the insulting nickname for Virgil.</p><p>“Yes, thank you for not letting us go to jail.” Deceit added, having the small hint that he also had something negative to add. “Buuut…” and there it is. “You could’ve stopped time BEFORE we got grabbed by the cops.”</p><p>“Yeah, I could’ve.” Virgil shrugged as he continued to watch TV. “But you two kind of deserved it, so I didn’t.</p><p>“Deserve is a strong word, don’t you think, emo?” Remus asked.</p><p>“You know it’s pointless Remus, he’s just gonna keep babbling on about how we're only helping the people in Florida have a reason to call us ‘Villains’.” Deceit hissed. “Who cares if they call us villains! Doesn’t anyone think they have a little too much power in the world?!”</p><p>“Yeah, they could just walk up to anyone, fuck ‘em, and walk away like nothing happened!” Remus laughed.</p><p>“Ugh, can’t you give a less… <em> disgusting </em>example?” Deceit questioned.</p><p>“Nope!” Remus continued with his chaotic laughter as Deceit started to cook something for dinner. It was probably going to be ramen again since they just got back from a fight…</p><p> </p><p>~~The next day~~</p><p>“We’re heading out again, Anxiety!” Deceit shouted before opening the door. They were going to find another place, somewhere a bit more private, for them to plot their ‘evil schemes’.</p><p>“Alright, see you later! I’ll know to come get you if I see you messing up again on the news!” Virgil gave a tired wave as the door made a creak when it stopped for a second.</p><p>“Screw you too!” Deceit shouted before slamming the door shut. Virgil gave a sigh as he changed the channel to the news. It was mainly just weather at the moment, but Virgil knew that those two would most likely get into trouble again. The door to the base began to open again, causing Virgil to whip his head over to it. There, he saw Deceit again.</p><p>“Uh… I thought you and Mr psycho were looking for another base?” Virgil asked.</p><p>“O-Oh! Yeah! Uh… He forgot his mask again! So I’m just going to grab it real quick-” ‘Deceit’ said, but Virgil quickly cut him off.</p><p>“He always forgets his mask, that’s why you grab it for him instead.” Virgil was now standing up and slowly walking towards the person that looked like Deceit. </p><p>“I… uh…” The unknown person looked VERY nervous before looking behind Virgil for a second. Virgil whipped his head around as his eyes widened to the sight of Mr Mind. He was about to stop time when his vision suddenly became blurry. He began to squint as Deceit slowly turned into CopyCat, and Prince Charging also came into view.</p><p>“Why… are you all… here…?” His vision became black as he felt himself falling. He soon heard chatter around him as his vision soon came back to him. He slowly sat up and held his head in his hand, using the other hand to help himself sit up. </p><p>“H-He’s waking up!” An unknown voice shouted a little too loudly. He soon realized that he had a small headache forming.</p><p>“Ugh… Deceit… did you spike the ramen again..?” Virgil asked his oldest friend that he hoped was in the same room as him. “... or maybe it was…” Virgil soon shut up as he realized who was right in front of him. Mr mind, CopyCat, and Prince Charging. “Shit shit shit shit shit-” He started to scoot away from them as he simply only bumped into the end of the couch he was laying on.</p><p>“Ah! Don’t worry! We won’t hurt you!” CopyCat reassured, which only gave Virgil the thought that they might actually hurt him.</p><p>“As long as you don’t try anything to cause anyone any harm, that is.” Mr Mind stated seriously.</p><p>“And! If you answer all of our questions honestly!” Prince Charging added, he always sounded like he purposely made his voice a little lower than what it was supposed to sound like.. “Uh… what were the questions again?”</p><p>“I thought we went over this while he was unconscious…” Mr Mind sighed.</p><p>“Nah, I just thought you were talking about cleaning the bathroom ‘properly’ again.” Prince Charging shrugged.</p><p>“I kinda zoned out…” CopyCat admitted.</p><p>“You two are terrible listeners…” Mr Mind pinched the bridge of his nose before looking over at Virgil. “Now, who are you and what were you doing in the Villain's lair?”</p><p>“I… W-Why should I tell you!? You just kidnapped me for all I know!” Virgil shouted as he tried to stop time. Though, one side effect that he had with his power was that he could only do it while he was calm, and calm was one thing he definitely WASN’T feeling at the moment.</p><p>“We just want to know why you were in the villain's base, then you can leave and do whatever you wish. Oh, along with your name as well.” Prince Charging stated.</p><p>“Yes, did they abduct you for one of their schemes?” Mr Mind asked.</p><p>“W-Why would they do that?! And why do you need to know!?” Virgil shouted once more. “Aren’t you guys supposed to be the so called ‘Heroes’ of Florida? If so, then why are you trying to get information about me?!”</p><p>“Because you were in their base. If you were in their base then there had to be some kind of reason for you to be there!” Mr mind stated, trying his best not to raise his voice.</p><p>“I still don’t see why I need to tell you anything.” Virgil matched his tone as he spoke, feeling a bit more confident in himself than he usually was. He also knew that he was beginning to feel more calm, so he might be able to leave soon.</p><p>“Um… Maybe I should make some cookies? Or sandwiches?” CopyCat asked. It seemed like he was the only kindhearted one in the trio.</p><p>“Pat-<em> CopyCat. </em> Right now we are asking a citizen questions, so I don’t think we’ll need any cookies or sandwiches…” Mr Mind explained, looking even more irritated than before.</p><p>“Why did you say ‘Pat’?” Virgil asked. The heroes only went by their superhero names, not their ‘Secret identity’ ones. The trio froze for a second looking away.</p><p>“No reason, now will you please answer the questions-” Mr mind tried to ask again, but was interrupted by his own teammate.</p><p>“Hey, CopyCat? Do you think you could still make those cookies? And the chocolate chip ones this time! You always make them so well.” Prince Charging asked.</p><p>“Will you two please focus on what’s actually important right now?!” Mr Mind shouted. “This citizen was in the villains secret base, so we need to ask him questions about why he was-”</p><p>“Anxiety.” Virgil said, cutting Mr Mind short. They all stared at him with wide eyes, remembering the name from their very first fights. “By the way, you guys aren’t as bad as I thought, except that you seem to get distracted pretty easily when interrogating a suspect. Welp, I’m gonna have to go now, gotta make sure my friends aren’t getting arrested again-”</p><p>The heroes started to move towards him to stop him, but they were already too late as he stopped time and went home.</p><p> </p><p>The heroes were in shock. They had one of, or what they believed were, the strongest villains they had met in their base, and had no idea. They knew that Anxiety could stop time, but they never knew what he looked like, or even if he was a he. So now knowing that fact, Roman was having a gay panic. He was cute, pretty hot, and had a snarky personality, he also was kind of an emo and that part he had no idea he liked until now.</p><p>But he can’t like a villain! Villains are bad! They are, well, villains!! But Anxiety hasn’t fought them in quite awhile, so could they even call him a villain anymore?</p><p>“I can’t believe we didn’t recognize his voice!” Logan shouted as he paced the room. He was so frustrated about being so blind as to who that ‘random citizen’ was. “And we even knew that he was in their base!!”</p><p>“Now Logan, you don’t need to beat yourself up about it, we all messed up this time.” Patton cooed, trying to comfort Logan.</p><p>“What if… what if I go undercover and try to find him while he’s walking about?” Roman offered. “Like, when he’s not wearing his mask, I won’t either! Then I could try and get some secret stuff out of him!”</p><p>“Roman… I can’t believe you actually came up with that yourself. Did you get it from a movie or something?” Logan deadpanned.</p><p>“What- No! I really did think of this on my own!” Roman let out an offended princey noise. </p><p>“Well, I think it’s a great idea Roman!” Patton gave a bright smile as he finally took off his mask. “And since we’re not doing anything right now, I’ll go make some cookies!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plan, Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's just a regular hero plan to take down the villains, not like Roman's hoping to make this anxious emo fall in love with him or anything. Cause that would be stupid! A hero and a villain, together??? Whaaa??... Yeah he's totally doing that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was the day Virgil had to go out for groceries. Of course, he was used to having anxiety on these days, but this time it was worse. The heroes knew what he looked like, they could go searching for him. What if they find him? What if they catch him and try to get answers out of him? What if they-</p><p>“Hello there!” A loud, princely voice shouted from behind him. He snapped his head towards the noise and saw a tall, broad man with caramel colored hair. He had bright green eyes and a big smile plastered on his face. “Nice to meet you!”</p><p>“Uh… do I know you?” Virgil asked as he tugged a bit on his sleeve.</p><p>“I don’t think so, I would’ve remembered someone as bright and colorful as you.” He said in a sarcastic tone.</p><p>“Hm. Yeah, you’re probably right. I would definitely remember someone as shy and gothic as you.” He gave a small smirk to the man, matching his sarcasm.</p><p>The handsome man laughed a bit before holding his hand out. “I’m Roman, Roman Princeton.”</p><p>“Virgil Storm.” He shook Roman’s hand before shoving his hand back into his pocket. “So, why’d you want to talk to me? Is it because of my creative fashion?”</p><p>“Well I, uh… I… don’t exactly know how to put this, but umm…” Roman looked to the side as he fiddled with his fingers. His bright, confident persona began to fade as he spoke to him, which is usually the other way around for Virgil. “I was wondering… do you want to be friends?” </p><p>Virgil’s smile dropped as his eyes widened.”F-Friends? Y-You… You want to be friends… With me?” </p><p>“Ah, yes, u-unless you don’t want to be friends that is?” Roman asked.</p><p>“N-No! That would be… It’s just I…” Virgil couldn’t get a grip on his words as he tried to speak. “I-I’ve never really had any friends aside from the two that I’ve known since I was a kid…”</p><p>“What?!” Roman gasped. “Well, then I guess I’ll be your first, umm… Adulthood friend!”</p><p>“‘Adulthood friend’?” Virgil gave a small chuckle. “Very… creative?”</p><p>“Why thank you, Virge! May I call you Virge?” Roman asked.</p><p>“Sure, why not.” Virgil shrugged as he grabbed a basket. “I’m guessing you also need to get some shopping done?”</p><p>“Yes, of course! Why else would I be here? Besides meeting you, that is.” Roman laughed a bit, though Virgil could tell that he was hiding something, but what?</p><p> </p><p>The two had walked around town for a while, and eventually they stumbled upon a villain fight. But someone was missing; Prince Charging.</p><p>“Again?” Virgil grumbled before realising that this time he had company. “A-Ah! I meant, like, this is the third villain fight this week! When are those v-villains going to learn…”</p><p>“Oh, yeah…” Roman rubbed the back of his neck as they both did their best to avoid eye contact. “I, um, have to go… I just remembered that my mom wanted me to help plan my... little sisters birthday party! Yeah!”</p><p>“Oh! Yeah, I was about to say the same thing… The leaving part, not the birthday thing…” They both nervously exchanged numbers and bid their farewells before going to their own abnormal duties. Virgil grabbed the two villains while Roman told his teammates how the plan went.</p><p>“You WHAT?!” Deceit hissed as Virgil.</p><p>“I just exchanged numbers with someone! It’s not that big of a deal!” Virgil shouted. “It’s not like I gave the heroes our names and location!”</p><p>“Ugh, what if they’re suspicious of you? And they are trying to get information about who you are and who you work with?!” Deceit questioned.</p><p>“So everyone that actually wants to be friends with me really just wants to throw me in jail, how sweet of you to say that.” Virgil quickly walked towards his room and slammed the door shut. Of course Deceit would be mad. Why wouldn’t he be mad? He just shared his own name and number with a stranger that said he wanted to be friends the day RIGHT AFTER he was kidnapped by the heroes! Now that he thinks about, it did sound kind of stupid. Virgil pulled out his phone and looked at his contacts. Right under Deceit and Remus was the name Roman that had a bunch of red hearts and crowns around it. He let out a long sigh as he went to press the button to block the number, but stopped when a notification popped up. It was a message from Roman.</p><p>❤️👑Roman👑❤️: Hey Virge! You wanna hang out tomorrow?</p><p>Virgil's finger hovered over the small BLOCK button as he read the message. When the notification disappeared, he realised what he was doing and immediately stopped. He shook his head as an attempt to clear his thoughts and went into his messages, clicking on the most recent name.</p><p>💜🖤Anxiety: Sure.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapters a lot shorter but don't worry! Next chapter will have the Hero n Villain "date"!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>